Pequeña historia de dos hermanos
by Indioman200
Summary: FANFIC PARTICIPANTE EN EL CONCURSO ARMAGEDON 2.0 EN LA CATEGORÍA "ONE SHORT". "Fui la peor hermana del mundo… en verdad llegué a quererlo como a un hermano, pero dejé que mi hambre de poder se interpusiera entre nosotros… y al sentirme traicionada por él yo… Debe odiarme… él debe odiarme más que a cualquier otra persona… o pony"


_**-De nuevo estamos arrasando la competencia. Como cada año. ¡Somos asombrosas!**_

 _ **-Cada año excepto el primero, Rainbow Dash. ¿Recuerdas la Exprimidora 6000 de Flim y Flam? Técnicamente ellos ganaron.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eso cuenta, Twilight? la mayoría de los barriles que hicieron esos tramposos fueron un completo desperdicio de sidra.**_

 _ **-Estoy con Applejack, querida. La cantidad jamás superará la calidad. ¿Verdad Fluttershy?**_

 _ **-Si… creo que sí.**_

 _ **-Lo importante es que nos divertimos. ¡Y los que se divierten siempre ganan!**_

 _ **-Tienes razón, Pinkie Pie.**_

La princesa Twilight Sparkle va de camino a su castillo en compañía de sus 5 amigas. Regresaban de la Competencia Anual de Cosecha de Sidra, un evento de varios días que la familia Apple organizaba desde hace un par de años, en donde varios equipos competían por ver quienes podían recolectar más manzanas y hacer barriles de la dulce bebida con ellas.

Gracias a estas competencias, la espera en largas filas en temporada de sidra se había acabado, para dar lugar a un gran evento de temporada donde todos se divertían al mismo tiempo que conseguían comprar sus barriles de sidra dejando satisfechos a los ponis del pueblo.

El equipo de Applejack estaba en vías de ganar por tercer año consecutivo, dependería de los resultados del día siguiente, pero por ahora iban a tener una pequeña reunión en el castillo de la Amistad. Sin embargo, no eran los únicos ponis dirigiéndose al lugar.

 _ **\- ¿Uh? Miren, hay alguien en la entrada…**_ Apunta Pinkie Pie hacia un unicornio parado frente al castillo, al parecer admirándolo.

 _ **-Que raro. Hoy no esperaba visitas.**_ Twilight se ve confusa, hasta que al acercarse mejor distingue al visitante y lo llama por su nombre. _ **-Sunburst, Sunburst.**_

Al escuchar su nombre, el unicornio anaranjado voltea, sonríe nervioso al ver a las yeguas y las saluda. _**-Ah, h-hola. Princesa Twilight, chicas, ¿qu-qué hacen aquí?**_ Intenta hacer una reverencia, pero en el proceso deja caer sus lentes al suelo.

Twilight ríe por el comentario y la actitud de Sunburst. _**-Bueno, yo vivo aquí, ¿recuerdas?**_

 _ **-Oh, cierto, tonto de mí.**_ Comenta apenado.

 _ **-Nosotras somos quienes deberían preguntarte qué haces aquí, querido, pero supongo que vienes a visitar a Starlight ¿verdad?**_ Indagó la Rarity.

 _ **-Si, algo así… Tengo algunos días libres y decidí venir a visitar a mi vieja amiga. Estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta cuando ustedes llegaron.**_

La princesa hace una mueca condescendiente pues sabe que su alumna no se encuentra por el momento en el castillo… ni Ponyville… bueno, ni siquiera en Equestria. _**-Lo**_ _**lamento Sunburst, pero Starlight no está en este momento, se encuentra visitando a unas amigas fuera del pueblo.**_

 _ **-Oh, ya veo.**_ Dice desganado. _**-Bueno, es mi culpa por no avisar de antemano que vendría. Supongo entonces que debería irme…**_

 _ **-Vamos, no te pongas así.**_ Intercede Rainbow Dash. _**-Nosotras también somos tus amigas, ¿Por qué no pasas el día con nosotras? Digo, ya hiciste el viaje desde el Imperio de Cristal.**_

 _ **-Rainbow tiene razón.**_ Secunda Rarity. _ **-Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no vienes a mí boutique? Estoy segura que puedo confeccionarte una nueva capa.**_ Se acerca al unicornio y examina su atuendo con un poco de desagrado.

 _ **\- ¿Qué tiene de malo la que traigo puesta?**_

 _ **-Nada, querido. Pero ya está muy desgastada. La ropa también tiene una fecha de caducidad.**_ Levanta un borde de la capa con su magia y se la muestra de cerca. _ **-Solo mira aquí. Los hilos se empiezan a descocer, se están jalando y deshaciendo… ¡Augh!**_

El discurso de la modista es interrumpido por el abrupto abrir de las puertas del castillo. Spike salía apresurado y se topó de lleno con el grupo de ponis, más precisamente chocó con la unicornio blanca y, por la colisión, ambos cayeron por las escaleras de la entrada.

Afortunadamente ninguno se hizo daño, pero el dragoncito había caído sobre el trasero de Rarity. _**\- ¡Spike! ¡¿Qué significa esta intromisión a mí persona?!**_

 _ **-Eh, oh ¡AH! ¡Lo siento, Lo siento!**_ Se disculpó con mucha exageración y se levantó en el acto. _**-Es que no te vi…**_

 _ **\- ¿Dónde es la estampida, terroncito?**_

 _ **\- Spike ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?**_

Preguntaron Applejack y Twilight respectivamente.

 _ **\- ¿Qué si estoy bien? Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar Twilight.**_ Reclamó el dragón. _**\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?**_

 _ **\- Oh, Spike. Sabes que estábamos en Sweet Apple Acres, en la Competencia de Sidra.**_

 _ **\- ¿La competencia? Perdóname, pero no creo que eso sea más importante que tu deber, Princesa de la Amistad.**_ Regañó.

Twilight estaba completamente confundida por el comentario de su asistente. _**-Lo siento Spike, pero no entiendo de lo que…**_

 _ **\- ¡El mapa, Twilight!**_ La interrumpe súbitamente. _**-El mapa te ha estado llamando desde hace una hora.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué?**_

Minutos más tarde, todos entraron al castillo hasta el salón de los tronos donde efectivamente se veía la Cutie Mark de la princesa brillando intermitentemente sobre el Cutie Map. Señal de que alguien necesitaba ayuda en algún lugar de Equestria, más específicamente Ponyville. Pero lo raro era que la Cutie Mark en el flanco de Twilight no brillaba para nada. Normalmente cuando tienen un llamado del Mapa, la CM del pony solicitado empieza a destellar, y la misma marca aparece en el Mapa sobre el lugar en donde hay un problema serio de amistad.

Twilight examinó detenidamente el mapa, luego la marca en su costado. _**-Yo… no sé lo que sucede. Parece que el Mapa me llama, pero no hay reacción en mi Cutie Mark.**_

 _ **\- ¿Se habrá descompuesto otra vez?**_ Cuestionó Fluttershy.

 _ **-Quizá sea una falsa alarma o un simulacro como los que hacemos en la academia.**_ Bromea Dash.

 _ **-No creo que sea eso, Rainbow.**_ Le habla Rarity con un leve tono de sarcasmo.

 _ **-Según esto, la crisis es aquí mismo en Ponyville.**_ Apunta Applejack. _**-Pero no he visto nada últimamente como para que el Mapa nos llame.**_

Se encontraban en plena discusión cuando Pinkie Pie, por su lado sin prestar atención a los demás, mira muy de cerca el mapa. Luego entrecierra los ojos para ver más detenidamente y descubre otra cosa inusual. _**-Oye Twilight, tu marca no es la única que aparece en el mapa.**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas Pinkie?**_

 _ **-Mira de cerca.**_ Pinkie jala a la princesa para que esté de cara mirando el lugar donde brilla la CM en el mapa. La marca aparece y desaparece de forma intermitente, pero cada vez que desaparece, en el mismo lugar se ve, por un segundo, otra Cutie Mark.

Unos instantes después de no perder de vista el extraño fenómeno, Twilight distingue la segunda marca. _**-Esa es de… ¿Starlight?**_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la dimensión de los humanos, en la Escuela Canterlot, las Rainbooms se encuentran ensayando en el salón de música.

 _~Best friends forever, forever and ever  
No, no, no matter what, we stick together.  
Best friends forever, forever and ever  
Me and my girls, we're best friends forever~_

Su invitada, Starlight Glimer disfrutaba de la canción sentada en una banca aparte, moviendo la cabeza y aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música.

 _~Sometimes we all get scared  
Sometimes we all feel sad  
That's when you need a friend.  
BFF BFF~_

 _~Best friends forever, forever and ever  
No, no, no matter what, we stick together.  
Best friends forever, forever and ever  
Me and my girls, we're best friends forever.  
Me and my girls, we're best friends forever~_

Al término de la canción (*) Rainbow Dash les dice a sus amigas. _**-Uf. Esta sesión estuvo intensa. ¿Qué dicen si lo dejamos hasta aquí el día de hoy, chicas?**_

 _ **-Si, estoy de acuerdo.**_

 _ **\- Yo también.**_

 _ **-De todas formas, quedé de ir a almorzar con mis hermanos y la abuela Smith.**_

Así, proceden a guardar los instrumentos y recoger sus cosas.

 _ **-Estuvieron grandiosas, estoy segura que a los de la Escuela Cristal les encantarán estás canciones para la fiesta graduación.**_ Felicitaba Starlight.

Sunset Shimmer agradece el cumplido. _**-Gracias Starlight. ¿Segura que no quieres acompañarnos en la banda?**_

 _ **-Nah. La música no es precisamente lo mío. Además, puede que no vaya a estar para entonces.**_

 _ **-Oh, ¿tienes asuntos que atender en Equestria?**_ Fluttershy se metía en la conversación. _**-Ahora que lo mencionas. Viniste de improviso a nuestro mundo, ¿verdad Starlight? ¿Tu familia no estará preocupada por ti?**_

 _ **-Fue la princesa Twilight la que me dijo que podía quedarme unos días más.**_

 _ **-Creo que Fluttershy se refiere a tus padres, hermanos o hermanas, caramelito.**_ Dice Applejack.

Starlight se quedó unos instantes callada, pero contestó con una sonrisa simulada. _**-En realidad no tengo padres o hermanos. Soy huérfana. Pero mis amigos son como mi familia. Twilight es prácticamente una madre sobreprotectora y Spike es como un inoportuno hermano menor también jeje.**_

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas sintiendo un poco de pena por su nueva amiga, pero al mismo tiempo se reconfortaron al apreciar que no se sentía sola. Sin embargo, Pinkie Pie sacaría a flote un asunto similar.

 _ **\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Sunset?**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh?**_

 _ **-Si, ¿no dejaste familia en Equestria?**_

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la peli roja y se quedó silente aún más tiempo que Starlight. Pero no tendría tiempo de contestarles por el sobresalto de una de sus amigas.

 _ **\- ¡AH!**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede Twilight?**_

La chica Sparkle tenía algo en sus manos que brillaba y aparentemente se movía de forma brusca. _**-Algo le pasa a mi geoda.**_ Dijo ella intentando contener su joya, pero ésta se soltó de su agarre y como un pequeño cometa luminoso salió disparado del salón.

Twilight de inmediato se fue corriendo persiguiendo la gema que parecía haber cobrado vida propia. Las otras salieron tras ella uniéndose a la persecución por los pasillos de la escuela.

Rainbow Dash intentó darle alcance con su super velocidad, sin embargo, la geoda la eludía como si fuera una abeja en pleno vuelo. Finalmente sale del edificio y se queda flotando frente al pedestal de la estatua de la escuela, parpadeando como luciérnaga.

Las chicas llegan al lugar agitadas por la repentina carrera. Entonces Twilight intenta tomar la gema, con su magia esta vez, pero sigue sintiendo resistencia por parte de la misma. _**\- ¿Qué está pasando?**_

 _ **-Llámenme loca, pero creo que tu joya quería que la siguiéramos aquí.**_ Dijo Applejack.

 _ **\- ¿Pero acaso nuestras piedras están vivas?**_ Cuestionó Rarity.

Pinkie Pie toma su propia joya y empieza a gritarle y sacudirla violentamente. _**\- ¿Estás viva Puffy? ¡Vamos, respóndeme!**_

 _ **\- ¿¨Puffy"?**_

 _ **-Si, ya saben, por el sonido que hacen mis confites al explotar: ¡Puff!**_

Ignorando de momento a Pinkie, Starlight es quien toma la iniciativa _**-Esperen, déjenme ver…**_ Se acerca a Twilight para examinar el artilugio radiante y luego la base de la estatua. _**-Mm… esto es…**_ Dice pensativa y revela. _**-Creo que ya he visto antes algo parecido.**_

 _ **\- ¿Sabes lo que sucede Starlight?**_

Starlight asiente y les declara a sus amigas. _**-Puedo equivocarme, pero me parece que es el llamado del Cutie Map.**_ Luego mira a Twilight. _**-Creo que quiere que vayas a Equestria.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué yo que?!**_ Se turba tanto por la sorpresa que por poco se le caen sus gafas.

El grupo decide que lo mejor es consultar con la princesa alicornio al respecto, por lo que Sunset saca de inmediato su confiable diario mágico, solo para encontrar ya un mensaje recién escrito por parte la princesa. La pony Twilight describía el fenómeno extraño en su propio mundo y le pedía a su discípula regresar inmediatamente a Equestria para atender el llamado del Mapa que parecía estar convocándola también.

 _ **-Vaya, parece que mi regreso a Equestria será más pronto de lo que pensé.**_

 _ **-Oye Starlight ¿en serio dejan que un extraño mapa mágico les indique lo que tienen que hacer para resolver un problema de amistad?**_ Pregunta Rainbow con escepticismo.

 _ **-Bueno, el Cutie Map no nos dice "exactamente" lo que debemos hacer.**_ Se para frente a la entrada dimensional. _ **-Solo nos avisa en donde hay un problema e indica los ponis idóneos para resolverlo.**_

 _ **\- Pero yo no soy una pony.**_ Objeta Twilight. _ **\- ¿Estás segura de que también me está llamando?**_

 _ **-Creo que la única forma de averiguarlo es que me acompañes.**_ Le extiende la mano.

 _ **\- ¿J-justo ahora? ¿En este momento?**_ Twilight aún se muestra muy insegura por el asunto.

 _ **-No te lo pediría si no estuviera segura, el Mapa nunca se ha equivocado.**_

Twilight se abraza a sí misma temblando un poco y voltea a ver a sus amigas deteniendo su mirada específicamente en Sunset Shimmer, quién no necesitaba usar sus poderes para saber lo que su amiga de lentes pensaba en ese instante. _**\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo, Twilight?**_

 _ **\- ¿Lo harías? Por favoooor…**_ Pidió suplicante. _**-Sé que puedo confiar en Starlight, pero me sentiría más segura si tú, que has tenido más experiencia en ambos mundos, me acompañas.**_

 _ **\- De acuerdo, iré con uste...**_ No paraba de hablar cuando Twilight ya la abrazaba efusiva.

 _ **\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias Sunset! Eres la mejor.**_

Las otras Rainbooms también preguntaron si se podían unir a la aventura, pero Sunset les dijo que lo mejor era que se quedaran. Podía haber problemas en Equestria, pero no por eso debían descuidar su propio mundo. Debían estar alertas por si ocurría otro fenómeno mágico como los de Gaea Everfree o el espejo de Juniper. Sunset les deja también el diario para mantenerse en contacto.

Entonces las tres, Sunset, Twilight y Starlight, caminan hacia el pedestal juntas tomadas de las manos y lo atraviesan.

* * *

En el otro lado, la princesa Twilight y sus amigas, así como también Spike y Sunburst se encuentran en espera de una respuesta de las chicas del mundo humano. El cristalizador admira con especial atención el espejo mágico que se supone conecta a ambas dimensiones.

 _ **-Guau. Una puerta hacia otro mundo. Solo había leído teorías al respecto, es fascinante.**_

 _ **\- ¿Verdad que sí? Me basé en las propuestas de Cooper y el diseño Witz para armarlo.**_

 _ **\- Pero Twilight, ¿no habría sido más eficiente el enfoque de Hoofser para las revoluciones de los giroscopios? Con eso compensarías el despliegue de energía cinética.**_

 _ **-Si lo pensé, pero no tenía las bandas de resistencia adecuados en el momento y como casi no usamos el portal pues supongo que lo dejé de lado. Después intentaré corregirlo…**_

Mientras Twilight y Sunburst discutían, los otros se les quedaban viendo como aburridos. _**-Genial, conversación de cerebritos.**_ Murmuró Rainbow, cuando su atención es robada. _**\- ¿Uh? Pinkie Pie ¿qué estás haciendo?**_

Pinkie se encontraba armando una especie de fuerte con cojines y almohadas justo en el centro de la habitación. _**-Solo me preparo.**_ Contestó acomodando los últimos cojines y se hace a un lado.

 _ **\- ¿Para qué?**_

 _ **-Ya verás…**_

Por su parte, Sunburst continúa interrogando sobre el portal. _**-Por cierto ¿qué están usando como vínculo Inter dimensional?**_

 _ **-Oh, es un diario con el hechizo "Gemini Ecriture"**_. La princesa apunta al libro colocado encima de máquina. _**-Su contraparte la tiene Sunset Shimmer en el otro lado.**_

 _ **\- ¿Sunset Shimmer?**_

De repente hay una reacción en el espejo y escupe, literalmente, a tres unicornios quienes chocan directamente con el fuerte acojinado de Pinkie Pie amortiguando el impacto. Sin embargo, se ven enterradas entre las almohadas superiores que les cayeron encima.

 _ **-Creo que usé cojines demás. Bueno, de los errores se aprende.**_ Dice despreocupada la yegua rosada.

 _ **-Vaya, de verdad tengo que cambiar esas bandas.**_ Pronunciaba Twilight mirando su aparato dimensional.

La primera en salir del montón de almohadas fue Starlight. _**-Ya regresé.**_ Se sacude y a la primera que saluda es a su maestra, quien le da la bienvenida con una disculpa.

 _ **-Que bueno que regresaste Starlight, lamento interrumpir tus pequeñas vacaciones.**_

 _ **-Está bien, como siempre dices: "Cuando el mapa llama, hay que atender".**_ En ese instante, se percata de la presencia de su amigo. _**-¡Sunburst! Que sorpresa.**_ Se acerca alegremente para saludarlo.

 _ **-Hola Starlight. Es bueno verte.**_

Luego las otras dos chicas unicornios también salen al exterior con algunas plumas en la cabeza. Algunas reconocen a Sunset Shimmer de la única vez que la vieron en el palacio del Imperio de Cristal, mientras la otra también lucía extrañamente familiar: yegua morada con crin en franjas violetas y rosadas. Podría pasar por la gemela idéntica de la princesa Twilight de no ser por las obvias diferencias, como el no poseer alas así como el estilo de peinado pues esta gemela lleva una cola de caballo y gafas en el rostro.

La Twilight unicornio intenta pararse en dos patas perdiendo el equilibrio. _**-Uhh… Esto se siente raro…**_

Sunset la apoya y le ejemplifica la posición en cuatro patas que debe asumir para caminar. _**-Lo sé, pero ya te acostumbrarás. Mira cómo lo hago yo.**_

La nueva pony por fin se acomoda en una posición estable y se mira a sí misma. _**\- ¡AH! ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?! ¡Estoy desnuda!**_

Sunset trata de calmarla. _**-Tranquilízate, en este mundo es completamente normal.**_

 _ **\- ¿Dices que este es un mundo nudista?**_

La princesa las interrumpe. _**– ¿Sunset, Twilight? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?**_

Su contraparte le contesta. _**-Lo siento, princesa. Le pedí a Sunset que viniera conmigo y Starlight dijo que… el Mapa… me estaba llamando.**_

La alicornio entonces dio un vistazo al costado de la otra Sparkle confirmando que su Cutie Mark, igualita a la de ella, se encontraba brillando, señal inequívoca de que el Cutie Map solicitaba su presencia. El mismo fenómeno ocurría con la de Starlight. _**-Oh, entiendo…**_ Dijo tranquila, aunque algunas notaron un tic en ojo derecho de la Princesa de la Amistad. No lo exteriorizó, pero por dentro la alicornio refunfuñaba y pensaba _"Es el colmo, ahora no solo no me llama a mí, sino que ahora pide la ayuda de una Sparkle de otro mundo. A veces creo que el tonto Mapa solo quiere molestarme"_

 _ **-Bueno, y ¿dónde es el problema de amistad?**_ Pregunta Starlight, a lo que le responde Fluttershy.

 _ **-El mapa pone que es aquí mismo en Ponyvil….**_

Una explosión la interrumpe, se trata del cañón de fiestas de Pinkie que detona y adorna de forma inesperada el salón con globos, confeti y una pancarta de bienvenida. _**-Antes de su importante misión, es justo que tengan una pequeña bienvenida.**_

Rarity se une al entusiasmo de la rosada. _**–Si se sienten incomodas sin ropa, con gusto puedo traerles unos vestidos de mi tienda para que anden más cómodas.**_

Applejack también les dice. _**-Y si tienen hambre puedo traerles algunas tartas que recién horneó la abuela en casa, y uno de los barriles de sidra que hicimos en la competencia. Rainbow ¿me ayudas a traerlos?**_

 _ **-Cuenta conmigo. En especial si es por la sidra.**_

Las tres parten del edificio con mucho ánimo mientras la Twilight unicornio las ve irse con una gran sonrisa pintada en la boca. _**-Por alguna razón me siento como en casa…**_

 _ **-Pienso igual.**_ Dice Sunset sonriendo dando un vistazo a las contrapartes de sus amigas, cuando de pronto fija su vista en el único corcel del salón parado al lado de Starlight. Entonces su sonrisa desaparece en un instante. _**\- ¿Sunburst…?**_

 _ **-Sunset.**_ Responde el corcel con rostro inexpresivo mientras la otra no le contesta, permanece estática como estatua.

 _ **\- ¿Ustedes se conocen?**_

El momento de festejo se vio cortado por un incómodo y largo silencio el cual sobresale cuando las Cutie Marks de Starlight y Twilight dejan de resplandecer.

Pinkie Pie murmura según ella, aunque todos los presentes escuchan claramente. _**\- ¿Alguien sabe qué sucede? ¿Por qué todo es tan silencioso e incómodo de repente?**_

 _ **-No se preocupen.**_ Dice Sunburst y luego le dice a su amiga. _**-Fue un placer verte Starlight, como vas a estar ocupada con tu misión, creo que podemos platicar en otro momento… nos vemos…**_ Sale apresuradamente para desconcierto de todos.

 _ **-Espera Sunburst, ¿qué pasa?**_ Starlight corre para alcanzarlo.

Sunset parecía querer unirse a Starlight y seguir al pony, pero se arrepiente y se queda sentada con expresión cabizbaja.

 _ **-Sunset ¿Qué sucede?**_ Le pregunta preocupada su amiga de lentes. _**\- ¿Conoces a ese pony?**_

La inquietud de Twilight va en aumento cuando nota un par de lágrimas abriéndose paso desde los ojos cerrados de Sunset hasta sus mejillas. Sunset Shimmer, vertiendo esas lágrimas finalmente le susurra algo. _**-Él… es mi hermano…**_

 _ **-Ya en serio, ¿algúnpony me puede decir que es lo que pasa?**_ Insiste Pinkie con su pregunta.

A lo que Twilight alicornio le contestaría mientras observa la CM de la Twilight unicornio y como este había dejado de brillar en cuanto Sunset y Sunburst se encontraron. _**-Temo que la fiesta tendrá que esperar Pinkie. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que esta vez el problema de amistad llegó a nosotras.**_

* * *

Fuera del castillo Sunburst caminaba con rapidez sin rumbo fijo. Lo único en lo que pensaba era alejarse lo más posible y hasta se arrepentía de haber llegado a Ponyville. Era tonto, pero desde el momento que la Princesa mencionó el nombre Sunset Shimmer, tenía la esperanza de haber escuchado mal o que fuera algún tipo de equivocación, rayos, inclusive que fuera una doppelganger de un mundo paralelo. Pero al intercambiar miradas con la unicornio peli roja, él lo supo de inmediato, no era ningún error o una doble, en verdad se trataba de su hermana. Su reacción inmediata fue la de retirarse, después de todo, ¿cómo iba a imaginarse encontrarse precisamente con Sunset en ese lugar y después de tantos años? Mil memorias y recuerdos malos llenaron su cabeza. No se dio cuenta de que lo seguían.

 _ **-Sunburst. Sunburst. ¡Sunburst!**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?**_ Paró de improviso por fin al escuchar a su amiga. _**\- ¿Stalight? ¿Porqué me sigues? ¿Qué pasa?**_

 _ **-Eso es lo que yo pregunto. Me saludaste, luego te encontraste con mi amiga Sunset y te saliste del castillo como si hubieras visto un fantasma, sin explicación ni nada.**_

 _ **\- ¿Tu amiga? ¿Eres amiga de Sunset? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?**_ Pregunta con recelo el corcel.

 _ **-La conocí hace un par de días.**_

 _ **-Entonces hazte un favor, Starlight. Aléjate de ella. Mi hermana no es la clase de pony en quien debas confiar.**_

Por varias razones, Starlight no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y molestia por el comentario. _**\- ¿Qué? Espera… ¡¿tu hermana?! ¿Sunset Shimmer es tu hermana? ¡¿C-como es que tienes una hermana?! ¡Nos conocemos desde potrillos y nunca la había visto o me la habías mencionado! ¡¿Y PORQUÉ DICES QUE NO DEBO CONFIAR EN ELLA?!**_ Con cada pregunta, el enojo de Starlight crecía cada vez más poniendo muy nervioso al unicornio.

 _ **-Ya, ya. Te lo contaré todo, pero ¿podríamos ir a un lugar menos… concurrido?**_

Starlight reaccionó y miró a su alrededor. Toda la escena fue atestiguada por varios ponis en la calle que se les quedaron viendo. Algunos murmuraban después de escuchar parte de la conversación.

 _ **\- Mamá ¿esa pony va a atacar al señor?**_ Preguntó una niña entre los presentes.

 _ **-Sólo es una pequeña discusión de pareja, cielo.**_ Le respondió la madre.

 _ **-Pero por lo que oí podría pasar.**_ Dijo un corcel.

 _ **-Si, creo que la está engañando con su hermana o algo así.**_ Habló otro.

 _ **\- ¿Él a ella o ella a él?**_ Chismeó un tercero.

Apenada, Starlight sonrió y se excusó jalando de la capa a Sunburst para irse a discutir a un sitio más tranquilo. Antes de que la muchedumbre se fuera por completo, se toparon con unas caras conocidas. Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash ya venían de regreso al palacio con las cosas para la fiesta cuando escucharon los gritos de Starlight y se acercaron.

 _ **-Y ahora, ¿qué fue esa escenita?**_

 _ **\- ¿Se encuentran bien ustedes dos?**_

 _ **-No nos digan que estaban peleando.**_

Starlight ignoró de momento las preguntas y se dirigió sin más hacia la yegua blanca pensando que ella les podía proporcionar el lugar tranquilo para conversar. _**-Rarity, ¿podemos pasar a tu tienda?**_

* * *

En el castillo, el ahora reducido grupo de chicas y dragón se había reunido en el salón de los tronos. Spike les llevó unos aperitivos para luego sentarse al lado de la alicornio. Habían permanecido incómodamente en silencio hasta que la Twilight unicornio decide romper el hielo.

 _ **-Entonces ¿este es el famoso Cutie Map que me llamó?**_ Señaló a la maqueta en donde sobresalían unas marcas flotantes girando sobre un pequeño pueblo casi en el centro. _**-Esas son las "marcas especiales" mía y de Starlight, debo suponer.**_

 _ **-Las llamamos Cutie Marks, Twilight.**_ Dijo la Princesa. _**-Vaya, parece que regresó a la normalidad en cuanto ustedes llegaron. Hace rato parpadeaban intermitentemente, pero ahora las vemos claramente como es normal. ¿Será por qué estaban en otro mundo?**_

La curiosidad de la unicornio lavanda le hizo examinar el mapa de arriba abajo como si fuera un proyecto de ciencias o un sofisticado modelo de un museo interactivo. _**-Me pregunto ¿Cómo funcionará exactamente? ¿No te parece interesante Sunset?**_

 _ **-Si…**_ Respondió desganada. Normalmente compartiría la emoción de su aplicada amiga, pero no se veía de humor, sin embargo, se daba cuenta de las miradas de preocupación que la rodeaban. _**-Lo siento Twilight.**_

 _ **-No tienes de qué disculparte.**_

 _ **-No tienes de qué disculparte.**_

Dijeron las dos Twilights al unísono. Se miraron entre ellas y volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

 _ **-Uh, lo siento, pensé que me hablaba a mí.**_

 _ **-Uh, lo siento, pensé que me hablaba a mí.**_

Y luego una tercera.

 _ **-Esto es raro… ¡Ya basta!**_

 _ **-Esto es raro… ¡Ya basta!**_

El grupo comenzó a reír por la escena en estéreo. Los segundos de risa se verían nuevamente interrumpidos por la unicornio morada.

 _ **-Yo soy quien debería disculparse Sunset. Fui yo la que te pidió venir aquí…**_

Pinkie Pie es quien intercede esta vez. _**-Oye Nueva Twilight perdona, pero ¿de que te estás disculpando exactamente? Digo, no sabemos lo que pasa.**_

 _ **-Creo que se trata de un tema delicado entre Sunset y Sunburst.**_ Señala Fluttershy. _**-Y quizá Sunset no quiera compartirlo con nosotras, después de todo, apenas nos conocemos.**_

Un momento después, Sunset suspira y dice. _**-No, está bien. Me siento en confianza con ustedes. Quiero contarles…**_

Una escena similar ocurría en la Boutique Carrusel donde Sunburst por fin empezaría a conversar con Starlight y las otras. _**-Es una larga historia, pero es mejor empezar por el principio…**_

* * *

 **(***)**

 _Lo primero que deben saber es que Sunburst y yo no somos hermanos directos. Somos medios hermanos. Tuvimos el mismo padre, pero diferente madre. Nuestro padre, Blazeburst, se comprometió con la madre de Sunburst. Antes de la boda, hubo una "alocada" despedida de soltero que culminó con Blazeburst compartiendo una cama con mi madre. Blazeburst no era un mal pony, él y mamá simplemente tomaron una mala decisión. Cuando él se enteró del embarazo unos meses después, bueno, brindó la atención debida a mi mamá, pero sin descuidar a su propia familia…_

 **(***)**

 _Papá y mamá no me hablaron de mi media hermana sino hasta que fui un poco mayor. Fue poco después de que yo obtuviera mi Cutie Mark. Es por eso que tu jamás la conociste Starlight, porque en ese entonces yo tampoco sabía de ella. Sunset ingresó a la Escuela de Unicornios Superdotados un año antes que yo y no fue hasta que yo también ingresé que la conocí. Al principio apenas nos dirigíamos la palabra, de hecho, no se juntaba con ningún pony. Ella era muy devota a sus estudios y muy muy solitaria…_

 **(***)**

 _En aquel entonces, yo era una joven soberbia, con gran talento en la magia, y menospreciaba a todos los demás por sentir que no estaban a mi altura. Mi ego solo creció cuando me convertí en la protegida de la Princesa Celestia. Pero también, a partir de ahí, mis estudios se volvieron más complicados y difíciles, incluso para mí. Llegó un momento en que no comprendía del todo los libros que me proporcionaba la Princesa. Fue cuando me fijé en Sunburst, siempre lo veía con el hocico metido en libros con hechizos igual o hasta más complicados que los que yo estudiaba, pero él no era muy bueno en la práctica a la hora de usarlos…_

 **(***)**

 _Mi frustración por mis estudios empezaba a crecer, podía entender prácticamente cada libro de la enorme biblioteca de la escuela, pero no tenía la habilidad para realizar la mayoría de los hechizos. Y en ese momento Sunset se acercó a mí. Empezamos a entablar una relación amistosa como los hermanos que, se supone, debíamos ser. Confié en ella, le ayudé a comprender los textos, tratados y libros más avanzados de la biblioteca. Para regresarme el favor, intentó auxiliarme en la práctica, pero no mejoré mucho, o por lo menos no lo suficiente como para pasar los exámenes. Y entonces me ofreció otro tipo de ayuda…_

 **(***)**

 _Durante sus pruebas de campo, Sunburst fingía usar su magia al realizar los exámenes. En realidad, era yo la que conjuraba los hechizos desde un escondite cercano y les hacíamos pensar a los maestros que mi hermano era casi tan bueno como yo. Nadie se enteraría nunca de nuestra treta. La relación que tenía con mi hermano se volvía más cercana con el pasar de los semestres. Sin embargo… bueno… ustedes saben cómo era yo en el pasado…_

 **(***)**

 _Ella solo me estaba utilizando. A Sunset solo le interesaba volverse más poderosa. Me di cuenta cuando me pidió ayuda con libros que contenían conjuros prohibidos y magia negra, los cuales había tomado sin permiso de la sección restringida del castillo de la Princesa. Me rehusé al principio, pero ella me extorsionó diciendo que ya no me ayudaría con los exámenes e incluso amenazó con revelar cómo había aprobado los anteriores…_

 **(***)**

 _Eso habría arruinado la carrera escolar de Sunburst y quizá yo habría sido reprendida, pero confiaba en que mi posición como aprendiz de Celestia me mantendría a salvo. Con lo que no contaba sería con el golpe repentino de honestidad de mi hermano. Él le confesó todo directamente a la Princesa Celestia y para colmo fui descubierta con los cascos en la masa o, mejor dicho, con los cascos en los libros equivocados. Después de una pelea verbal que sostuve con la Princesa (**), ella me revocó el título de su aprendiz y me expulsó de la escuela y el castillo…_

 **(***)**

 _La Princesa fue indulgente conmigo y me permitió terminar mi carrera haciendo solo los exámenes teóricos, sin embargo, jamás obtendría apropiadamente el título de Mago. Sunset me buscaría poco después recriminándome por lo ocurrido. Aún recuerdo algunas de sus palabras:_

" _Maldito traidor"_

" _Debí imaginar que no podría confiar en un medio hermano"_

" _Te odio como no tienes idea"_

" _No quisiera volver a saber de ti… pero ya lo verás…"_

" _Cuando regrese a Equestria, tú y Celestia se van a enterar, te lo prometo"_

 _Jamás entendí eso último que me dijo, pero sonó como una amenaza. Lo siguiente que supe de ella es que se había infiltrado nuevamente al castillo, pero ningún pony la vio salir jamás, simplemente desapareció…_

 **(***)**

 _Descargué toda mi frustración en Sunburst aquel día y esa misma noche escapé al mundo humano por el portal que se abría cada 30 lunas en el espejo mágico oculto en el castillo, uno de últimos conocimientos que obtuve de los libros prohibidos de Canterlot. Y bueno, ya conocen el resto…_

 _Después de eso, nunca nos volvimos a ver… hasta el día de hoy._

* * *

Al terminar de escuchar la historia de Sunset, la primera en hablar sería la pegaso amarilla. _**-Cielo santo. ¿De verdad le dijiste esas cosas feas a tu hermano? Por mucho que me irrite, yo jamás le diría eso a Zephyr Breeze.**_

 _ **-O yo a Limestone.**_ Secundó Pinkie Pie.

 _ **-Lo sé, lo sé.**_ Respondió Sunset sumamente acongojada. _**-Fui una tonta, malvada, aprovechada y la peor hermana del mundo. Lo peor es que, en el fondo, yo aprecié la compañía de Sunburst en aquel entonces, en verdad llegué a quererlo como a un hermano, pero dejé que mi hambre de poder se interpusiera entre nosotros… y al sentirme traicionada por él yo…**_ Empezó a sollozar de nuevo. _ **-Debe odiarme… él debe odiarme más que a cualquier otra persona.**_

 _ **-Querrás decir cualquier otro pony".**_ Corrigió el dragón solo para ser reprendido de inmediato por la alicornio.

 _ **\- ¡Spike! No es el momento.**_

 _ **-Lo siento.**_

Entonces interviene la Twilight de lentes. _**-Pero Sunset. ¿Cómo sabes que te odia? Han pasado años y tú ya cambiaste. Él quizá ya no te guarda rencor.**_

 _ **\- ¿No viste cómo se fue en cuanto me vio?**_ Contestó exasperada y sacando sus propias conclusiones. _ **-No, él definitivamente no quiere saber nada de mí.**_

 _ **-No puedes estar completamente segura de eso. Talvez solo fue la impresión por volver a verte y nada más. Puede que no haya sabido manejarlo y que por eso se fue.**_

Sunset suspira. _**-Supongo que tienes razón, es posible. Pero aún si es así, ¿qué hago? No puedo simplemente llegar y decirle "Oye Sunburst, ya no soy malvada, ¿me perdonas y podemos volver a ser hermanos?" Además, él ya tiene su vida hecha aquí como para aceptarme de regreso. Quizá lo mejor sea seguir su ejemplo e irme, volver a la Escuela Canterlot y que se olvide de mí para siempre. Mi hermano está mucho mejor sin mí.**_

 _ **\- ¡Esa no eres tú!**_ Reclama la unicornio morada. _**-La Sunset que conozco no le daría la espalda o abandonaría a alguien que quiere.**_

Sunset se ve asustada por la actitud con que su amiga había expresado, nunca la había visto así. Tan decidida y enérgica.

Twilight siguió diciendo _**-Lo dijiste hace un momento: "llegué a quererlo como a un hermano". Dime Sunset ¿ese sentimiento ha cambiado?**_

Sunset reflexionó un momento y contestó. _**-No. Yo aún quiero a Sunburst. Por eso lo mejor para él es que yo…**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo sabes qué es lo mejor para él? No lo has visto en años. No sabes cómo es su vida actualmente. ¿Por qué no lo averiguas primero y luego sacas conclusiones?**_

 _ **-Conocerlo… ¿y si no quiere que lo conozca? Debe odiarme…**_

 _ **-De nuevo estás sacando conclusiones.**_

Sunset vuelve a suspirar. _**-Está bien, supongo que debo intentarlo, pero no sabría por donde empezar.**_

Twilight unicornio se acerca más a ella e intenta tomar los cascos delanteros de Sunset con los suyos. _**-Empieza de la misma manera que tú me enseñaste a mí, amiga.**_

Sunset Shimmer se queda callada mirando a Twilight. Luego limpia las lágrimas que se habían secado en su rostro. _**-Tienes razón, debo mostrarle. Debo enseñarle que ya no soy la misma de antes y, por supuesto, disculparme.**_

 _ **-Así se habla.**_ Declara Twilight sonriente de que convenció a su amiga. Luego se para de la mesa y comienza a caminar apresurada hacia la puerta. _**-Vamos, busquemos a tu hermano ¡Uaah!**_ Se tropieza con sus propias patas. La chica aún no se acostumbraba a su nueva forma cuadrúpeda.

Los presentes sueltan una pequeña risa. Sunset se acerca a su amiga y le ayuda a levantarse. _**-Pero antes de salir corriendo, creo que debemos practicar como caminar primero.**_

 _ **-Si… un poco de práctica no estaría mal…**_ Responde Twilight acomodándose las gafas que por poco tira. _**-Gracias Sunset.**_

 _ **-No, gracias a ti, amiga mía.**_ Le dice con sinceridad.

* * *

En la tienda de Rarity, el corcel unicornio también había concluido con su versión de los hechos. _**-Bueno, y esa es toda la historia entre Sunset y yo.**_

 _ **-Vaya, no sé que decir.**_ Decía Applejack. _ **-Sabía que esa Sunset no había sido la pony más amigable del reino, pero aprovecharse así de su propio hermano…**_

 _ **\- Nada genial. Me enoja el solo pensarlo.**_ Decía Rainbow con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Rarity se une a la charla. _**-Realmente es una atrocidad lo que sucedió.**_

 _ **-Cierto.**_ Habla Sunburst y le dice a Starlight. _**-Por eso insisto en que no deberías juntarte con Sunset Shimmer, Starlight. Confiar en ella solo te traerá…**_

¡Slap!

Entonces para sorpresa de todas, Starlight le propina una cachetada al corcel. Sunburst se duele y reclama. _**– ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**_ Luego le llega un segundo aire de sorpresa al ver la expresión de Starlight. Una mirada afligida al borde del llanto, pero manteniéndose firme.

 _ **-Nunca esperé escuchar ese tipo de cosas de parte tuya.**_ Le contestó ella.

 _ **\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿No me oíste? Yo soy la víctima aquí.**_

 _ **-Es cierto, tu eres la víctima.**_ Confirmó Starlight. _**-Pero no me refiero a tu historia, sino a lo que acabas de expresarme hace solo un momento: "No deberías juntarte con Sunset Shimmer". Basas tu argumento en lo que ocurrió en el pasado y no en el "ahora". Y "ahora" lo que sé, es que Sunset Shimmer es una buena amiga…**_

 _ **-Pero ella…**_

 _ **\- ¡ES IGUAL A MÍ Y LO SABES!**_ Le gritó por fin dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran libres. Sunburst quedó mudo al igual que las otras chicas. _**\- No digo que hagas mal en estar enojado con Sunset. Pero puedo ver claramente que la estás juzgando y no piensas, no puedes siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que haya cambiado en estos años. Eso me hace preguntarme ¿piensas lo mismo de mí, que tengo un pasado tan parecido al de ella?**_

 _ **-Yo no creo que seas como mi hermana…**_ Dijo Sunburst en voz baja.

 _ **-Eso lo dices porque tu no fuiste directamente afectado por las atrocidades que yo cometí en mi oscuro pasado. Pero la verdad es que sí lastimé y herí muy feo a muchos ponis, sino pregúntales a ellas.**_ Señaló a las otras tres yeguas presentes quienes movieron la cabeza afirmando con algo de nerviosismo.

 _ **-Desde que decidí enmendar mi camino, uno de mis mayores temores es no recibir una segunda oportunidad por los ponis que me rodean, ser despreciada por ellos… por Twilight, por las chicas… por ti…**_

Starlight interrumpe un momento su discurso para aceptar un par de pañuelos que Rarity le estaba ofreciendo con su magia. Después de limpiarse el rostro y recuperar un poco la serenida continua con la plática.

 _ **-Sunset Shimmer ha cambiado, Sunburst. Tu hermana ya no es la misma yegua soberbia y aprovechada de antes.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ella cambió?**_

 _ **-Si.**_

Con expresión triste pregunta lentamente. _**\- ¿Habrá cambiado lo suficiente como para… no odiarme?**_

 _ **\- ¿Odiarte?**_

Sunburst no contestó, solo desvió la mirada.

Entonces Starlight pareció comprenderlo y esta vez de manera comprensiva le dijo. _**-De eso se trata en realidad ¿no es cierto? Temes que ella te guarde rencor por lo ocurrido. Sunburst, tu aún quieres a tu hermana, pero te da miedo admitirlo ¿me equivoco?**_

 _ **-Yo… no lo sé… talvez…**_ Respondió tímidamente.

Starlight hace brillar su cuerno y en un pequeño resplandor hace aparecer un libro. _**-Talvez esto te ayude a que lo averigües.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué es esto?**_ Interrogó Sunburst tomando el libro.

 _ **-Es un diario que Twilight me prestó, relata los acontecimientos que ella pasó cuando viajó al mundo de los humanos, donde conoció a Sunset.**_

 _ **-Oh, el libro con el conjuro "Gemini Ecriture".**_ Sunburst comenzó a hojear el diario y leer las cosas que mencionaba Starlight. Al principio confirmaba lo que ya sabía de su hermana, ella causaba estragos y malentendidos con sus manipulaciones; luego el robo de uno de los Elementos de la Armonía, la transformación demoniaca y la creación de un ejército invasor… después la parte de su derrota y arrepentimiento. Posteriormente leyó también respecto a la Guerra de las Bandas y el conflicto con las sirenas, poniendo especial atención en como la Twilight describía que sin Sunset Shimmer no habrían podido ganar. Lo demás eran otros relatos escritos de puño y letra de Sunset, incluían los Juegos de la Amistad, el Campamento Everfree y otras acontecimientos no tan mágicos hasta la última página en donde la Princesa Twilight le pedía a Sunset regresar a Equestria.

Las chicas esperaron pacientemente a que Sunburst terminara de leer el diario. Por suerte para todas, Sunburst leía bastante rápido, así que no fue mucho tiempo. Pero Rainbow comenzaba a impacientarse.

 _ **-Oigan, en lo que termina la lectura, quizá deberíamos llevar las cosas que prometimos al castillo.**_ Señala las tartas, el barril de sidra y la ropa que habían dejado junto a la entrada.

 _ **-Está bien, ya terminé.**_ Intercede Sunburst cerrando el diario. _**-Creo que no debemos hacer esperar a los que se quedaron.**_

* * *

Así, Sunburst y las chicas trotaron de regreso al Castillo de la Amistad donde se encontraron con el otro grupo en uno de los pasillos en una escena curiosa: una unicornio grande se tambaleándose de un lado a otro como si fuera una potranca que apenas aprendiera a caminar.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil? Debería ser como gatear.**_ Se quejaba la unicornio con gafas.

 _ **-Cada quien aprende estas cosas a su ritmo, Twilight.**_ Le contestó Sunset.

 _ **-Solías decirme eso cuando practicabas magia conmigo.**_ Dijo una voz a espaldas de la unicornio anaranjada.

Al voltear, Sunset se encontró con Sunburst en compañía de las otras chicas. Fue algo repentino, la yegua aún se mostraba insegura en que decir o hacer en ese momento. Para su sorpresa fue él quien hablaría primero.

 _ **-Amigos, ¿pueden dejarme a solas con Sunset?**_ Les pidió a todos los presentes, quienes de inmediato se fueron a encerrar tras uno de los salones de castillo dejando el pasillo vacío. Solo Starlight y Twilight se quedaron junto a la puerta entreabierta espiando lo que sucedía.

Ambos ponis hermanos se quedaron uno frente al otro. Sunset quería hablar, lo primero que quería expresar era una disculpa, aún estaba agarrando valor para decirlo y finalmente.

 _ **-Lo siento Sunburst.**_

 _ **-Lo siento Sunset.**_

Dijo él al mismo tiempo que ella.

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿De qué te estás disculpando tú?**_ Preguntó Sunset de inmediato.

 _ **-Yo… lamento lo que sucedió después de acusarte con la Princesa Celestia…**_

Estas palabras liaron la mente de Sunset en gran manera. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpandode ese incidente en particular? _**\- ¿Qué? No, Sunburst. Tú no tienes de que disculparte, fui yo la que…**_

 _ **\- ¿Sabes por qué lo hice?**_ La interrumpió Sunburst. _ **\- ¿Sabes por qué le dije a Celestia lo que estabas haciendo?**_

 _ **-Porque estabas harto de que te extorsionara ¿no?**_ Expresó con culpa.

 _ **-No. No fue por esa la razón.**_ Sunsetlo miró confundida con una ceja levantada mientras su hermano se explicaba. _**-Fue por los hechizos de magia negra que me pediste descifrar para ti. Los últimos que me llevaste ¿los recuerdas?**_

Sunset pensó un momento y contestó. _**-Si, creo que sí…**_

 _ **-En cuanto los entendí, sabía lo peligrosos que podían ser. Si intentabas usarlos te habrías lastimado… y yo no quería eso…**_ Comenzó a llorar.

 _ **-Sunburst…**_

 _ **-Eres mi hermana Sunset, yo te quería a pesar de lo que me estabas haciendo… yo… yo te amaba… por eso no podía permitir que continuaras con esa locura… no podía dejar que tu sola te hicieras daño con esa magia negra. Pero sabía que no me escucharías, por eso acudí a la Princesa pensando en que ella te podía hacer entrar en razón… no creí que las cosas acabarían en tu expulsión…**_

Las lágrimas de Sunset también empezaron a brotar de su rostro. ¿Lo que decía su hermano significaba entonces que no la odiaba como ella creía?

 _ **-Y después de nuestra última conversación…**_ Continuó Sunburst. _**-Yo estaba seguro que me odiabas y, bajo ese pretexto, decidí que no quería verte, decidí que no debería confiar en ti si nos volvíamos a encontrar... pero hoy, una amiga en común me hizo ver que estaba equivocado en pensar así.**_ Voltea a ver hacia la puerta entreabierta donde se alcanzaba a ver una melena morada con franjas azules. _**-Y también me mostró que ya no eres la misma de antes.**_ Saca y muestra el diario que Sunset reconoció de inmediato. Ella lo toma con su propia magia con mucho cariño.

 _ **-No eres el único que inventó pretextos.**_ Dice ella. _**-Mientras estuve en el otro mundo, siempre eludí el tema de la familia, incluso con mis amigas, pues supuse que mi familia estaría mejor sin mí. Pero también me equivoqué. De no ser por una de mis amigas, ni siquiera estaría aquí hoy para expresarte lo que realmente siento. Lo que quiero decir realmente… lo que quiero preguntarte es ¿me darías una segunda oportunidad de ser tu hermana?**_ Le preguntó son una pequeña mueca intentando formar una sonrisa en medio del lloro. _**\- ¿Me dejarías volver a ser parte de tu vida?**_

Sunburst le devolvió la sonrisa y contestó. _**-Eso es lo que más deseo en este momento. Recuperar a mi querida hermana.**_

 _ **-Y yo también, quiero recuperar a mi hermano.**_ Sunset ya no se contuvo más. Corrió y se abrazó a Sunburst llorando a más no poder e intentando continuar con las disculpas. _**-Lo siento Sunburst, lo siento, lo siento…**_

De la misma manera, Sunburst también se expresa en medio del lloriqueo. _**-Todo quedó en el pasado hermana… todo está en el pasado…**_

Desde otro cuarto, las chicas y el dragón también intercambiaban algunas lágrimas por el tierno momento en el pasillo. Al mismo tiempo, las marcas en los flancos de Starlight y Twilight comenzaron a destellar anunciando el cumplimiento de su misión.

La Princesa en ese momento se acerca a ambas y las felicita. _**-Buen trabajo ustedes dos.**_

 _ **-No hicimos la gran cosa.**_ Dice su contraparte.

 _ **-Solo hablamos con ellos cada una por su cuenta.**_ Afirmó Starlight.

La alicornio sonríe y les dice. _**-A veces una conversación es todo lo que hace falta para convencer a un amigo de darle una oportunidad a una relación quebrada.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ya ves?**_ Le dice Starlight a la unicornio. _**-Te dije que el Mapa no se equivocaba al llamarte.**_

Twilight se sonroja y asiente mientras la otra Twilight le expresa en voz alta con satisfacción. _**-Sabes Twilight, no serías una mala Princesa de la Amistad.**_

La unicornio se apena más y tartamudea. _**-Gracias…**_

 _ **\- ¿Significa que ya podemos empezar la fiesta de bienvenida, Twilight?**_ Interviene la fiestera.

 _ **-Creo que sí, Pinkie Pie.**_

 _ **-Creo que sí, Pinkie Pie.**_

Le contestan ambas Twilights.

 _ **-Oye, me debes una bebida.**_

 _ **-Oye, me debes una bebida.**_

Después de esto, todos lo ponis se reunieron en el salón para por fin celebrar la reunión de Sunburst y Sunset quienes después de tanto tiempo se ponían al día uno con el otro.

 _ **\- ¿Entonces ahora vives en el Imperio de Cristal como Cristalizador?**_

 _ **-Así es.**_ Decía Sunburst con orgullo.

 _ **-Vaya, es impresionante. Bien por ti hermanito. Pero dime ¿hay alguien especial en tu vida?**_ Indagó Sunset. _**-Una chica quizá…**_

El corcel se sonrojó y movía los ojos de un lado a otro. _**\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Qui-quién te dijo eso? N-no puedes saberlo, no se lo he dicho a ningún pony.**_

 _ **-Oh, entonces si hay alguien.**_ Insistió la hermana, para luego notar que Sunburst desvió la vista instintivamente en dirección en donde estaba cierta unicornio de cuero lila. Starlight ayudaba en ese momento a la Twilight del mundo humano a probarse un par de vestidos que le trajo Rarity. Sunset pudo apreciar claramente la manera especial en que Sunburst miraba a la alumna de la Princesa de la Amistad. _**-Entiendo, entiendo, no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo con tu hermana.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué secreto? Yo no he dicho nada.**_ Reclamó.

 _ **-Pero yo soy muy observadora.**_ Mueve discretamente la cabeza indicando hacia Starlight Glimmer. Y luego le guiña un ojo a su hermano. _ **-Solo avísame para el día en que pueda decirle cuñada ¿de acuerdo?**_

Sunburst hace un puchero descontento y cambia el tema de la conversación. _**-Oye Sunset, necesitamos hablar de otra cosa.**_

 _ **\- ¿De qué se trata?**_ Cuestiona Sunset algo intrigada por el tono serio de Sunburst.

 _ **-Sobre tu promesa…**_

* * *

Al día siguiente, las chicas se encuentran nuevamente reunidas en Sweet Apple Acres. Es la competencia final de la cosecha y el equipo de Applejack está arrasando. La alcaldesa y la Princesa Twilight se encargan de juzgar el evento mientras una multitud ovaciona a los competidores. Entre ese público se encuentran Starlight Glimmer en compañía de la unicornio Twilight Sparkle, quien traía puesto un sencillo vestido color amarillo parecido a la que Rarity le regaló a la otra Twilight en su cumpleaños.

Al final, el evento terminó con la esperada victoria de Applejack y las demás. Eran premiadas con un par de listones azules y las felicitaciones de los ponis, pero cuando se acercaron a Starlight y Twilight notaron que hacían falta un par de ponis. _**-Oigan, ¿dónde están Sunset y Sunburst?**_

 _ **-Sunset dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer son su hermano, algo sobre cumplir una promesa.**_ Les dijo la unicornio Twilight.

 _ **\- Se fueron muy temprano. Tomaron el primer tren hacia Canterlot.**_ Completó Starlight.

En ese momento, en el castillo de Canterlot, un guardia entra al salón del trono donde Celestia revisaba unos documentos.

 _ **-Princesa, un par de visitantes han venido a verla, uno de ellos es el Cristalizador del Imperio de Cristal.**_ Anunció el soldado.

 _ **\- ¿Uh? ¿Sunburst? Hazlo pasar.**_

Celestia continuaba revisando sus papeles y solo escuchó los pasos de un par de ponis que entraban. No levantaba la vista pues estaba a punto de terminar de revisar el escrito. _**– Solo dame un segundo para terminar Sunburst. Que bueno que vinieras a visitarme. Siempre es grato saludar a un antiguo estudiante de mi escuela. Dime ¿a quién trajiste contigo?**_

 _ **-Buen día, Princesa Celestia.**_

Celestia escuchó una voz femenina que reconoció casi de inmediato y al levantar la cabeza lo confirmó. En medio del salón estaban el par de hermanos unicornios: Sunburst y Sunset Shimmer.

La Princesa dejó los papeles de lado y les mostró una de las sonrisas más profundas y sinceras que los guardias hubieran visto en ella. Los ojos de Celestia irradiaban felicidad a mas no poder. Y así les dio la bienvenida dirigiéndose primero a su antigua protegida.

 _ **-Hola, mi querida alumna.**_

FIN

* * *

Notas:

*Canción que interpretaron las Rainbooms. Fragmento de la canción _"Lego Best Friends Forever"_

**Discusión de Sunset con Celestia. Referencia al MLP Comic _"The Fall of Sunset Shimmer"_


End file.
